


The First Time Always Hurts the Most

by TC (EnRaa)



Category: Lordi (Finland Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human/Monster Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Other, Teratophilia, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/TC
Summary: Once more OX had invited him, and like always he had shown up.





	The First Time Always Hurts the Most

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here for cranky, stuffy Mana. Expect more of him, he's fun to write :p

The pastor never touched you. The lack of attentions from him made you wonder why he bothered joining you, why he would waste his time merely watching the two of you when you've always made it perfectly clear that he was welcome. Even watching didn't seem to appeal to him, and you weren't sure if he actually got anything sexual from the whole experience at all.

But once more OX had invited him, and like always he had shown up, taking his usual seat across the room from the two of you. You could feel his red eyes on you, gaze hard as he watched you drop to your knees before the large beast.

As you worked him out of the confines of his pants, you heard the telltale creaking of Mana shifting, leaning forward to get a better look at what you were doing. You did your best not to react, careful not to disturb the pastor, but OX had no such worries as he raised his gaze to regard the pale ghoul. One of the beast's heavy hands settled on the back of your head, and from the corner of your eye you saw him beckoning the other monster over to join you both.

You decided it would be best to let OX handle the seemingly skittish demon and busied yourself instead with the Minotaur's pleasure. A deep rumble of satisfaction filled the room as you took OX into your mouth, laving over his heated length and stroking over what wouldn't fit. The hand resting on your head wove in and got a good grip on your hair, tugging lightly at the strands and making you shiver.

The weight shifted on the mattress ever so slightly as Mana took a seat next to OX, and the sudden change in dynamic near floored you. Curiosity overtook you and you met the pastor's gaze, but the way he was frowning down at you gave you the feeling he had never been so disgusted with something. You quickly averted your gaze, feeling almost chastised from just the intensity in his eyes, and once more busied yourself with OX, licking a stripe along the bottom of his shaft and smiling at the sudden hitch in his breath.

OX's hand left your head and was replaced with a much smaller, much cooler hand. The fingers were longer and thinner and wasted no time in winding through your locks and assuming a borderline painful grip. You had a good idea of the ghoul's intentions, but even knowing what was coming wasn't enough to prepare you for how quickly the pale demon was guiding you down the Minotaur's thick length. Practice and anticipation kept you from gagging, but Mana didn't give you a break to acclimate, just began drawing you back and forth along the engorged flesh at a quick rhythm that had OX moaning already.

You managed to sneak a look up at Mana once more and caught him glaring down at you, almost like he was studying you. His nails dug into your scalp, a punishment for..._something_, you assumed, and you whimpered at the sting, drawing a hiss from the beast. OX turned sharply to Mana and growled, deep and threatening, and the pastor immediately loosened his grip, smoothing his fingers over the pricks his nails had left.

“Apologies,” You heard him mutter sourly, and OX leaned in, glaring down at him in challenge.

“Control yourself.” The Minotaur growled, reaching a hand down to cup your jaw. “Or this ends.”

“I won't lose myself like that again...” Mana assured the beast, and you leaned into OX's hand as you watched him study the pastor for a long moment before nodding and allowing him to continue.

The pale demon's desire to keep being involved baffled you considering his clear hatred of you, but you decided not to question it; You were likely going to be kept out of that loop for some time yet, and driving yourself crazy speculating would be tiring.

His hand returned to your head and you obediently followed his lead, though it was a little less aggressive this time. OX groaned as you swallowed him down once more, and soon you were continuing like nothing had happened. You could feel the beast's rising tension as he neared his end, could feel how he pressed his hips ever so slightly closer, and you moaned around the twitching length.

The vibrations drew a roar from OX and he tipped his head back, and you felt him pulse against your tongue right as Mana forced you down as far as he could. The Minotaur groaned as his orgasm hit, and Mana held you firmly as he leaned down to growl in your ear, “Swallow.” You did so happily, having already intended on it, and your obedience seemed to earn you a reward as Mana's grip turned soft.

He massaged over your head, stiffly but no less enjoyably, and you hummed in delight at the much softer, more preferred treatment. OX relaxed and you pulled off of his softening length, the beast rumbling contentedly.

You enjoyed the demon's petting for a few more moments, but with the earlier tensions seemingly eased, you decided to try something and relaxed into Mana's hand on your head. You stole a gaze up at him, watching as a flurry of emotions crossed his face, ranging from disgust to outright worry before he finally just settled on anger. Very suddenly the pastor ripped his hand off of you and was on his feet, muttering something under his breath as he stalked out of the room. You thought you caught 'wretched whore' just before he slammed the door behind him, but you didn't dwell on it.

Although the pastor had touched you this time, which you'd like to think was a victory, you felt you had a long way to go in unraveling the mess that was Mana.

In the meantime, you had a very doting and very satisfied Minotaur to keep you busy.


End file.
